Pen Pals
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: Akafuri! Akashi and Furihata have been exchanging letters for a long time now! Akashi uses a pen name so Furihata doesn't know it's really him!


**Pairing: Akafuri Akashi x Furihata**

**Rated: K**

**One-shot**

**Summary: Akashi and Furihata are pen pals. Akashi uses an alias name so he doesn't scare Furihata away.**

**Please read Rena-chan's fanfic as well! It's really good! post/79346546701/of-letters-and-disguises**

**Pen Pals**

_Dear Sei-san, I was really happy to receive your letter! It's been a week since the last one, I was beginning to worry you would stop sending me letters. You always say embarrassing things. I'm just ordinary, you're the amazing one Sei-san! You're smart, caring, and considerate. If anything, I wish I could be a little more like you. I can't believe it's been 6 months since we started sending letters to each other. I always smile after reading your letters. I can tell that you're a very warm person just by the way you write every word with a lot of thought and precision. Speaking of warmth, the weather is starting to get warmer, it makes me want to go to the beach. Oh! We should go to the beach and then we can meet. I would be really happy if I could meet my long time pen pal, please say you'll come. I'll be waiting at Kujukuri Beach next sunday. I'll wait for the whole day if I have to because I really want to see you. I hope you're not troubled by my request. Your friend, Furihata Kouki ^_^V _

Akashi smiled and then sighed before putting the letter down on his desk. He was more then happy that Kouki wanted meet him but there was one problem. He was not "Sei-san" he was Akashi Seijirou, and Akashi Seijirou is considered the scariest person to exist according to… well, everyone. Akashi sighed again. Why did he fall in love with someone who was so easy to scare? If Kouki knew that it was him sending the letters he'd probably scream or run away or even worse, cry. Akashi absolutely did not want to see Kouki cry because of him. In fact, just the thought of Kouki being scared and running away from him was really hurtful. Akashi took out a pen and paper. He should decline, say that he's busy, but that kind of excuse would only work so many times. Akashi stared at the blank paper in front of him and thought of Kouki's disappointed face when he read the letter. Akashi closed his eyes. How could he disappoint the person that he's grown to care about more than anything else? He gripped the pen tightly and began to write.

_Furihata Kouki, It seems that I have grown fond of our letters and of you. I do not want you to be disappointed when we finally meet, but if you insist then I will be there. Please keep in mind when we meet that despite who I am, I was sincere in every letter and that I have never deceived you in any way. I also have something I need to say to you when we meet. Until then, Sei_

~ Sunday ~

Akashi checked the time on his watch and tapped his foot. He had checked with Tetsuya to make sure that Furihata was on his way to the beach. Akashi looked around, the beach was quite empty despite it being a sunday. Akashi sighed. Since when has he ever felt uneasy about anything? He was Akashi Seijirou and he was absolute, he should NOT be uneasy. He glanced around again with still no sign of the boy. Maybe he saw Akashi and fled already. He waited another 15 minutes with still no sign of the brunette. He was sure now, Furihata had seen him and ran. Akashi felt what little hope he had fade away and began walking back to his waiting car.

When he reached the car he found the brunette leaning against it and smiling brightly.

"I thought you weren't going to come!"

All of a sudden Akashi felt arms hugging him around his neck.

"Kouki?" "

I was waiting for a while and you didn't come back to your car, were you looking for me?"

Akashi blinked in surprise. Everything Kouki did and said were always surprising him.

"Did you think I didn't know? The way you write is exactly like how you talk Sei-san."

Akashi stood there dumbfounded. Kouki knew it was him the whole time?

"I thought you were scared of me."

"Hehe, I was at first, but you wrote so sincerely and you really seemed to be interested in what I wrote. How could I be scared of someone who cares so much about me?"

Akashi chuckled, Furihata Kouki was certainly interesting.

"S-so are you going to tell me now?"

Akashi looked over at the currently blushing boy with amusement.

"I suppose."

Akashi could see the boy's eagerness and impatience. He vaguely wondered if he should hold out a little longer for his own entertainment. Well, he could always find other ways to entertain himself. He tilted Furihata's chin up and met his gaze.

"You're mine now."

Akashi pressed his lips to the now bright red Furihata's. Akashi moved his lips expertly earning himself a pleased moan before pulling away. The blushing boy nuzzled his face into Akashi's shoulder.

"Yeah, I love you too."

**THE END**

**Kimiko-chan: Yeahhhhh… idk what that was. I am NOT Akashi Seijirou-sama…. I am so sorry I am terrible at writing like him… Please forgive me Akashi-sama! Don't pull out the scissors! x(**


End file.
